The Indigo Toy
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: If being the heiress to a top notch company isn't hard enough, Hinata Hyuuga is transferred to the prestigious Ouran Academy by her father, in hopes of furthering her education. And to make matters worse, she is moving in right next door to the Hitachiin twins. How will Hinata be able to manage her life when the twins decide to make her their new toy? Hikaru x Hinata x Kaoru
1. The Web I've Weaved

Hinata Hyuuga sat on her newly refurbished bed as she sighed to herself unhappily. She played with her long indigo hair that she had started to let grow out. _Why do we have to move now? I mean, I was right about to enter high school. I was finally about to show everyone that I could stand up for myself. That I really do have a backbone!_

Yes, it was true. She had moved to a new town. The precious Kohona that she was raised it was all supposed to be a distant memory now. But really, how could she ever forget something so precious to her. It was only expected that she would go to a top notch high school. She was the heiress to a first class company, and school was the most important thing to prepare her for that. Hence, her father enrolled her in the elite Ouran Academy.

She wished she could say that the entrance exam was a breeze, but in all reality, she was given a rather easy test, on purpose of course. It was all due to the fact that her father was a 'generous donor', and had nothing to do with her actual intellectual ability. But oh well, she was stuck here.

Hinata twitched at the sound of a creaking door. "Miss Hyuuga?" Asami, Hinata's personal maid, had peeked her head around the door, her pixie cut black hair gleaming in the light, "You might want to get to bed soon. Classes start bright and early tomorrow." She put on a reassuring smile for Hinata, but she knew Hinata too well. She knew this girl was an emotional time bomb of anxiety. It was clearly displayed on Hinata's face. Oh the horror.

"Oh! Yes! I really should!" Hinata squeaked in a meek voice. It was almost midnight, and school wasn't going to start later, no matter how much her father 'generously donated'.

She got to class early. No matter what, she did not want to introduce herself in front of a whole class. So she met her teacher early, asked for her assigned seat, and waited patiently for her other classmates poured in. She was keen not to make eye contact with them.

_What am I doing!? This goes against everything I was planning to do this year! I was gonna come out of my shell! I was gonna show everyone that 'Miss Hinata Hyuuga' has an actual opinion for once! God, why can't I express myself in public like I do in my head? I really am pathetic…._ She clutched the mustard yellow fabric of her dress. This was the moment. She was taking a chance. As she tilted her head to the right to bring her eyes into view of the person next to her, she took a peek at her neighbor. He was a rather simple looking boy. He wore the school uniform, had light brown hair that had a wave to it, wore almost hipster like black glasses, and possessed a pair of dark gray eyes.

"Hi there! You must be the new student." He had spotted her. His voice was rather calming but at the same time completely interested. "My name is Kazukiyo Soga. I'm the class representative, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." He gave her a reassuring smile, noticing how nervous she was. It was blindly obvious how nervous she was: her pupils were dialated, her hands clutched her dress so tight it wouldn't surprise her if they ripped off, she was already starting to break a sweat, and not to mention every muscle in her body was tensed giving her a rather doll like posture.

"It's is nice to m-meet you too. My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She attempted to put on a smile, but it was clear how strained it was.

Trying to ignore the obvious, Soga continued, "I'm sure you'll love it here. The school is just so beautiful. Don't you agree?" Soga's eyes poured into Hinata's, looking for an answer.

It was at that moment that Hinata did remember her walk through the school. It was just so quiet and gave off the feeling of such solidarity that was surrounded by beauty. "Yeah, I couldn't agree with you more." Her eyes shimmered complemented by a generous smile. She had gotten too caught up on the images of the school garden.

He gave off a small laugh at Hinata's quick change of emotion, "If you like nature that much I would suggest joining the gardening club, or the-" Soga abruptly stopped when he heard the overwhelming noise of a bunch of giggling and squealing girls.

All attention had turned to the three boys that had just entered the room.

"Would you guys please stop? I really don't think it matters what type of shampoo I use. Hair is hair," the shorter brown haired one had said as he made his way to his desk.

"Seriously Haruhi, we could give you some of our shampoo," a boy with auburn highlighted hair stated.

"Yeah, it's used by the top professionals in the salon industries. It's not like we'll charge you for it," a boy who looked just like the other highlighted auburn haired boy added. They must be identical twins.

With a huff, the smaller brown haired boy sat in the desk to her right. But, oh, had she missed the defining qualities of this particular boy. His ivory skin was absolutely flawless, his large doe like eyes were graced with the colors of russet brown corneas and complemented by a nice set of long eye lashes, his chestnut hair was delicately framed around his face, his nose was petite, his lips were lightly brushed with an almost natural light pink rose color, and the overall shape of his face was nothing far from perfection. No wonder all the girls squealed at him.

"Um, hi," the boy named Haruhi had turned to face Hinata. She had been outright staring at him. Admiring his beauty, not from afar, but from way too close.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "I didn't mean to stare. I just couldn't help but notice." Her cheeks blushed as she realized the word vomit that she had just spewed. Looking away, she quickly went to twiddling her fingers under her desk. A habit she had possessed after many insecure years in Kohona.

"No, no, no it's fine," Haruhi put his hands out in front of himself in an apologetic manner. "I was being rude. I should have introduced myself. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I hope we can get along well this year," he ended it with a pleasant smile that left Hinata in an utter daze.

"Ohhhh, looks like you have another admirer," were the words that were spoken from behind Haruhi. It was one of the twins. Hinata's face lit up at the thought of her being caught admiring Haruhi.

_Had they really seen me!? Oh god, I was that obvious… Not like it is any of their business to say anything… I used to be so good at just blending in. I'm really starting to lose my touch_.

"Knock it off Hikaru. She's new, and I'm sure she doesn't want to deal with your sass anymore than I want to this early in the morning," Haruhi snapped at him.

"Oh don't be so sensitive about it Haruhi. She knows we were just kidding," these words came from the other twin that was sitting behind Hinata. He proceeded to pat Hinata on the back as a way of proving that they were 'friendly'. Unfortunately, this didn't have so much of the affect that they had been hoping for. Hinata's face lit up bright red when she knew it was a man that was touching her.

Hinata's POV

My face lit up beyond recognition as my head now took the present form of a beet. _Is he touching me!? It's ok Hinata! Calm down! Pretend he's Kiba!_ My appearance refused to change. _IT'S NOT WORKING!_ But I had no choice. I bore through the everlasting embarrassment of my face by squeezing my eyes shut, praying it would all be over soon.

"See," the twin behind me stated. "No harm, no foul."

"She doesn't look too pleased about it Kaoru…" Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh as he glared at the twins.

"You don't know that," the one behind Haruhi countered. "Maybe her face is naturally that red." The sinister pleasure dripping from his voice.

"Honestly," Haruhi breathed one more heavy sigh before knocking the twin's hand off of me. "I'm sorry Hinata. The twins can be a little," he paused for a moment to collect his thought, his russet eyes nearly sparkling in the light as they tilted upwards in thought. _How could anyone be more handsome. _I felt my mouth become slightly ajar. "a little bombarding." He finished his thoughts with a genuine smile.

I cut myself out from my daze to respond before I started to drool. "It's o-ok! I mean, everyone's different," I tried to give a neutral answer, hoping not to offend anyone. I waved my hands in front of me, hoping to show that I took no offense to what had just happened, even if it did jar me a little.

"Yeah," the twin's voices dripped with sarcasm as they responded simultaneously. "Because we are _sooooo_ different," they rested their heads upon their own hands and looked at me with a slight smirks. I quickly retracted my head before giving any kind of indication of emotion. _I just get that feeling like they would rip me apart if they got the chance_. Their expression reminded me of Sai's and I couldn't help but shudder. That subtle smirk he had was always a sheer sign of death.

"Guy's let's just give her a break," Soga cut in. "I mean, she is new here and all," he was trying to give an ultimatum while still being cordial, just like a good politician. Well, he is the class representative, so it's not that surprising.

"God Soga, butt out," one of the twins snapped.

"Yeah, it's not like this really involves you anyway," the other twin retorted to Soga, obviously backing up his brother. "Don't be jealous because you're not involved in our conversation."

Soga was completely caught off guard by being double ganged up on at once. He was stuttering untranslatable words, trying to come up with something to say but getting nowhere, "I'm not jealous! I'm just trying to do what's right!" he huffed out, while slightly sticking his chest out to make himself appear bolder.

_Dear god, I know no one, and yet I'm already deep within this monster of drama. Maybe I can change seats. Maybe that's a thing. I think it is a thing. It's a thing!_

"Guys stop picking on people!" Haruhi had had enough. "Soga is just trying to stick up for his fellow classmate, and there is nothing wrong with that!" He was now standing up, giving away that he had had enough of this. That was when I realized I wouldn't be changing seats. I mean how could I choose to leave someone as princely as Haruhi? I had even been blessed to sit beside someone like him by sheer luck and to leave him would only allow karma to spite me. _I'll stay for Haruhi's stake!_

"Ok, ok, Haruhi. Just sit down. We'll stop," the twins said in unison as they gestured Haruhi to his seat. "We promise to be nice," they said as they gave a reassuring smile to Haruhi who proceeded to sit back down in his seat and face away from the twins. Just as Haruhi had turned away though, they shot a death glare at Soga. Soga, in response, looked at them in horror as he whipped around to face the board, and then swallowed a large amount of saliva he had produced in his nervous state.

This _is gonna be a great year…._I thought sarcastically _I'm just gonna love it…_ I couldn't help but frown. Being here was only making me think back to Kohona. It was always so bright and sunny there. It was the perfect place to call home. Not that this place wasn't great, but it isn't home, and home really is where the heart is.

It wasn't long before the day was over. I had remained rather quiet, due to the fact that, well, I am rather shy. Soga was quiet out of fear. Haruhi was quiet because he had had enough shenanigans, and the twins were quiet because they didn't have anyone to talk to.

So as I packed up my stuff along with everyone else I took one last look at Haruhi. _Gah! He's just so perfect _I felt my face heat up at the sight of him.

"Oh no!" Haruhi stated as he dropped the pencil that he was trying to back in his book bag. As it clattered to the ground I noticed he had put and eraser head over the pencil. It was a cute little chibi bear that had a rather looking grumpy face on it. Nevertheless, it couldn't deny its own chibi cuteness.

My eyes lit up at the sight of it. To think that Haruhi would have such a pencil! _It's so cute. He's so cute. Haruhi is just so cute! _My mind went off on a whole other tangent, but in the midst of my pencil admiring, I had leaned down and picked it up.

Gesturing it to Haruhi, he took it graciously, "Thank you so much Hinata!" I felt my cheeks start to flush once again. _Get a grip Hinata Hyuuga! _I tried to hold back ever reluctant blush that was trying to make its way to my cheeks.

"It was n-nothing," I said meekly as my head faced the ground. Turning around I quickly grabbed my belongings and made my way to the door. I had made enough trouble today and I really didn't want anyone seeing my face get any redder.

As I made my way out of the school building I entered the garden that led out of the school. On my way though I noticed a pair of girls talking. They were beautiful, but it wasn't very surprising. Everyone at this school had a glow to them. Yes, they were all rich and could afford the luxury of expensive clothes and makeup and other products, but that wasn't what made them beautiful. It was almost as if they had been born with the gift of beauty. They were all so lucky.

"I can't wait to see Haruhi at the Host club today," one of the girls spoke in a squeaky tone.

"I know!" The other exclaimed in equal excitement. "He's just so dreamy!"

_Wait, what? _I stopped in horror as I replayed what they had just said, _Haruhi… In a host club….?_ I let out a exasperated sigh and continued to walk. _No, there is no way Haruhi would be in a 'host club'. I mean, Haruhi isn't that type of guy. Haruhi is just, kind, caring, loyal, honest, and seems like he would have some high value to chastity. There is no way Haruhi would be part of something that elicits him to fondle with woman that are unbeknownst to him! I mean, being a host in a host club is basically just like being an escort, and Haruhi is not that kind of man! He wouldn't sell himself off like that! _My pace quickened at the thought and the girls continued to talk about Haruhi. Maybe Haruhi really was a host, but there is no way I was going out into this drama filled school to find out.

"Miss Hyuuga!" Asami exclaimed in the library, "Are you sure you do not want any dinner?" I looked up at her in surprise. I just wasn't used to someone yelling in a library, and I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be either.

"No thank you," I answered with a small smile as I sat in a lounge chair reading a book, "I'm just not really that hungry." I didn't really have much of an appetite. I was still homesick, and nothing here reminded me of home.

"Please try and eat something Miss Hyuuga," she begged me, "You have barely eaten anything since you've gotten here, and I don't want anyone thinking you are becoming malnourished." She took a few steps forward and placed a plate on the side table to the left of me. It had steamed white rice on it with a side of Caesar salad. Even with a small meal like that she knew I wouldn't eat much. "Please do try," she gave me one last pleading smile before leaving with a bow.

I sighed aloud at my fate. _Having people care for me is nice, but I really do feel like there is nothing I can do about this…_ Even still, I ate a few bites of my salad, and a few bites of my rice before setting the plate down and leaving the library. _Not even books help…. This is bad…._ I looked out the window. It was already dark. The night sky was scattered with stars, and the grass was already moist from the night dew. The one thing that was nice about this place was this neighborhood had each property surrounded by nature, just like my house in Konoha. It was always beautiful, the way it was surrounded by nature. _I think a walk might be nice_.

Opening up the glass door, I sprinted out into the back yard. _Time to explore_. I ran into the wooded area before any of the maids could see me. It was so dense almost like a forest. _My own personal forest? I like the sound of that_. I let out a small chuckle at the thought of deeming it 'Hinata Forest'. _ Rather majestic if I do say so myself_! The night was rather chilly, and I prided myself on making the smart move to wear my black yoga tights, an oversized white knit sweater, and my navy blue converse. Moving further and further into the forest, I honestly couldn't tell where exactly I was, but that wasn't really the point. The point was to explore! Every forest has its end and I would find my way out soon enough!

Crawling my way through a bush, I heard the snap of a twig. The thing was, I didn't step on a twig though. "What are you doing here Indigo?" I looked in horror as the auburn haired twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, leaning up against the trees across from me.

It was like a horror movie. Even the theme song where the serial killer comes at the victim with a knife was playing in my head. _ Eh! Eh! Eh!_ They were just waiting there, searching me for a response.

"I, er, uh?" I stared in shock as my tongue played tricks on me. _What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' What are you doing here!? Was there something in my rice!?_ Seeing them in the newly deemed 'Hinata Forest' was already terrifying enough, but the lighting the moon gave off didn't help either. I never really noticed their features in detail before because they sat behind me. And well, I would have rather not have gotten any more attention from them than necessary, but dang. Their auburn hair showed much more of redder tint when it was in direct contact with the moon light, and their hazel eyes burned in the darkness. It was rather frightening seeing two tall men in the forest with cat like eyes and the grins of demons.

"We're waiting," the one on the left practically spat at her.

"And we are not going to wait all night," said the other. Once again, they bore their eyes into me, and I honestly wasn't sure if they were doing it because they wanted an answer or because they were truly enjoying watching me squirm. Either way, I was squirming.

I contemplated running, but with their tall stature I knew I would only get about twenty feet before they caught me. "I-I was o-out for a w-walk," my nervous stuttering habit displayed itself at its worst, while I twiddled my fingers. Noticing this, their grins grew. I quickly looked at the ground, hoping not to gain any more attention than I already had.

"You think you can just walk around…" one twin said.

"…wherever you want," the other finished. Simultaneously they both pushed themselves off the trees they were leaning on and made their way towards me, grins growing as they got closer, "This is private property you know?"

"M-my house is j-just right b-by here," I stuttered as I backed away from them, "so I f-figured I w-would just t-take a w-walk," I squeezed my hands against my chest while backing up, in a form of defense. Though, it was only two steps later that I backed into one of the larger oak trees that were in the forest. _This has to be some kind of nightmare! _I stared at the twins in disbelief and horror as they made their way closer. _I'm gonna die…. No! Dream or not, I'm going to make it through this! Ok Hinata, remember what you learned in self defense class!_ I took a gulp before attempting to take an offensive stance.

"Wait," the twin on the left looked at me with confusion, breaking out of his ominous stare.

"You're the one that moved in next door?" following suit, the other twin looked just as confused but even more curious.

"Your last name is Hyuuga?" the one on the left proceeded to ask. "So someone is finally living in that house now?"

"It's about time," the one on the right answered his brother's question. "Did you ever even think about greeting your neighbors?" he sounded rather irritated. "I mean honestly, you do have some kind of manners don't you?" He leaned in and looked me up and down, almost as if he was inspecting me to see if I was good enough to live in this neighborhood.

"Obviously not Kaoru," the one that was apparently Hikaru stated. "And to think we've been waiting all this time for someone to finally tell us about the new arrival." Hikaru's eyebrow was lifted, looking down on me.

_Honestly, they are just talking to themselves now… I can't believe I have to take this from them either. Well, who am I kidding? I probably would have taken it either way. Hold on… Neighbors? They're my neighbors!? This can't be happening! Maybe father will let me move somewhere else if I ask! _I decided to grow a backbone for a few seconds and asked hesitantly, "So y-you guys are my neighbors?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Do you have ears?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"That is what we implied," Kaoru added just as sarcastically.

"Oh, well that's nice," I said pleasantly as I attempted to put on a smile, "Well, have a nice day." I quickly slide across the oak tree and attempted to make my escape. _Note to self, never venture into the newly proclaimed 'Demonic Forest' again_.

"Hey wait!" They spoke in unison as they sped in front of me, blocking my path. "We're not done yet," they attempted to sound more pleasant this time, realizing they had scared me off.

"Yes, I ,Hikaru," the proclaimed Hikaru announced.

"And, I, Kaoru," the proclaimed Kaoru added.

"Are just here for a nice, nightly, neighborly chat," finished in unison.

_I'm sorry. I just really don't believe that_. My face showed the disbelief to their claims and I chose to once again pull my hands up to my chest. "B-but I was just here to explore," I voiced meekly as I took a step back, hoping this excuse would allow them to set me free.

"Perfect," their devilish grins appeared back on their faces. "We'll join you."

_Oh dear god. No. _Even the voice in my head squeaked meekly in fear that they would somehow hear it. I clutched my hands tighter as my eyes widened in shock at the thought of these two doppelgangers joining me. Well, it would probably be more like me getting dragged along as they led me through the everlasting night of terrors.

"Hyuuga," Hikaru's voice dripped with sarcasm, "try not to look so excited." He was clearly amused by this.

"I think you should come over to our house," Kaoru smirked as he watched my expression become even more horrified. "I mean, it is the perfect place to explore. You certainly have never been there before."

"Kaoru, you always seem to baffle me with your brilliant ideas," Hikaru complemented his brother as the devil grin on his face grew so wide I was surprised it didn't tear.

"Come, come Hyuuga," they walked towards me, grabbed me by my shoulders, and spun me around in the opposite direction. "The night is young," I could feel the heat of their breath on my neck as they pushed me forward. Cringing at all this physical contact, I could tell I had lost all hope of going home. I was no match for the Hitachiin twins.

"MIIIIISS HYUUUUUUGA!" a distant yell came from behind me.

_Oh sweet mother of god! _ I spun around as the newfound hope in me had emerged. It was Asami! She was looking for me! _This is it! This is my moment!_

"Who's that?" Hikaru looked in the direction of the yelling, seeing no one, but it was getting closer. His face showed an overwhelming amount of distain.

"It's A-Asami. She's a m-maid that works for my family," I gave a pleasant smile. This one was actually genuine because, this time, I was the most elated I had ever been today. "She is probably really worried since I didn't tell her I was leaving." I looked away, feeling rather guilty. Even though Asami was my savior from the Hitachiin twins, she was still going to scold me harshly for leaving unannounced.

"What a bother," Kaoru sighed. "Well, it looks like we'll have to start our exploration tomorrow," he flashed a smirk as my elated expression fell.

"Shoo, shoo Hyuuga," they both pushed me towards Asami's voice. "Just remember, same place, same time tomorrow." They gave the same devilish smirk that they had greeted me with as they left, waving their hands over their shoulders.

_This is it… This is how it ends…. _I thought with an expression of despair because I knew the fate that would behold me tomorrow, and it wasn't looking too bright.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please do review! You'd be surprised how much that helps me when I'm writing. -ETNW**


	2. Let the Games Begin

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our lovely neighbor," the twins said with matching sadistic grins as I walked through the classroom door, "Long time no see." At hearing this Sago and Haruhi looked at me in confusion.

It was no surprise that everyone had gotten to class before me. I had purposely come late because I truly didn't want to come to class today, not after last night. Although I had escape from the twins last night, which was nothing short of a miracle, I would be their helpless pawn later today. I really, REALLY, didn't want to be here today. Well, it wasn't like the class was a problem, it was the monsters that sat behind me that were. Honestly, I did attempt to stay at home, sick, but Asami wasn't having it. She wasn't going to show any amount of pity, since I snuck out last night.

"Neighbor?" Soga questioned me as I made my way to my desk. Sitting down, it was rather obvious that both Haruhi and Soga were completely interested in the topic the twins had just brought up.

_I know it's nice that I have people that actually are interested in my life, but this is something that I could have gone on living blissfully in my day to day life without knowing. Besides, of all things to talk about with Haruhi, I can't believe this has to be it… _I cursed my fate. "Yeah," I voiced glancing at both Soga and Haruhi. "It turns out they are my neighbors." I tried to put on a pleasant smile, but I honestly was too tired to pull it off. I had gotten practically no sleep last night. The anxiety of being tortured by the twins the upcoming night kept me from my slumber.

"If you ever need help with anything," Haruhi looked at me apologetically, "don't be afraid to ask." He knew. He knew what troublemakers these two were, and yet even when I was wallowing in my own pit of despair, Haruhi's offer made my cheeks turn a shade of pink. _I'm so lucky to sit next to Haruhi._

"Jesus Christ Haruhi, you act like we are going to roast her," Hikaru complained in an irritated tone while he rested his head on his hand.

"Think of it this way Haruhi, now you're not the only toy," Kaoru smiled encouragingly at Haruhi, who lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't think I would want anyone to go through what you two have put me through…" Haruhi made a slight scowl but still looked as cute as ever.

_Toy?_ I looked at Haruhi in confusion, but he was already staring straight ahead at the chalk board with that cute little scowl of his. _Toy? As in like something you play with? But Haruhi isn't a toy. Haruhi is one of the greatest, kindest, nicest- _And that was when it hit me. They were talking about me as their new toy. _I don't understand! They shouldn't want me as some toy! I mean, I'm so quiet, and boring, and meek. No one wants a toy like that! _I started to unintentionally twiddle my fingers again as I thought more about it.

"Indigo," Kaoru addressed me, poking me with his pencil. "Stop being so quiet. If you're gonna be our new toy you gotta act the part."

I flinched at the touch of his pencil and let out a small squeak. Quickly, I brought my hands over my mouth. _Did I just squeak? Oh no. Oh no….. _I slunk a little bit further in my seat from embarrassment. This was so humiliating.

"Hahaha," Hikaru chuckled aloud and Kaoru had a rather surprised looked on his face which quickly turned into a smirk.

"That's more like it Indigo!" Kaoru cheered while lifting his pencil in the air, and it wasn't long after that, that class began.

It was halfway through the day, and everyone was rather excited because it was lunch. Although yesterday I did bring my own box lunch in fear that I wouldn't find the cafeteria, last night I studied a map of the school and was planning on buying lunch today.

"Haruhi, come on," Hikaru whined as he pawed at Haruhi's back.

"Yeah," Kaoru whined, joining in, as he tugged on Haruhi's sleeve. "Just come with us to the cafeteria for a little bit." He batted his eyes at Haruhi, his hazel eyes looking more gold in the classroom light. "Pleeeeeeeease!"

"No guys. There is no reason for me to go there. I brought I boxed lunch," Haruhi argued, not giving in to the twins endless whining. His light pink lips had taken on a frown.

It was at this moment that I planned to make my escape. While Haruhi was distracting the twins, I could sneak out the classroom door to go to the cafeteria. Slipping my way out the door unnoticed, I was super excited to buy lunch today. I had heard only good things about the food that was made here, and if there was anything that I learned from Naruto, it was always to try new things.

"Hinata, wait up!" I froze in place as someone called out my name. Slowly turning around I noticed that Soga was jogging to catch up with me. "I figured since you had never been to the dining hall, it might be better if you had someone go with you," he said with a smile as he caught up to me, his forehead starting to bead with sweat from running.

"That would be great!" I smiled joyfully at him. It was nice to actually have friends again, and Soga was just the right person to be friends with. Although, I'm sure he's friends with everyone since he is the class representative, not to mention how friendly he is.

Walking towards the cafeteria, Soga and I talked about how massive the school was, and it turned out that clock tower was supposedly haunted. When that topic came up Soga looked like he might faint so I decided to switch the topic. _I never knew he was such a frady cat. Although, I don't have any room to talk._ It was just then that something caught my eye. "Is that one of the school uniforms?" I asked Soga.

"Hmmm?" Soga inquired. As we both walked into the cafeteria I noticed a girl wearing a white dress shirt that was covered by a light yellow knit sweater that had the Ouran Academy logo on the top left corner. She also sported a black skirt that went just above her knees. The white dress shirt even had a thin red bow that was tied at the collar. "Oh, you mean her?" He gestured towards the girl that I had been looking at. "Yes, that is one of the school uniforms, but it isn't one of the popular ones. Most of the girls wear the dress like ones because they're quite different from the middle school uniform, complement their figures more, and it is the most expensive," he said, proud of his intellectual knowledge.

But it didn't really matter to me about any of those things. Truth be told, I was just so happy that there was a uniform that involved a sweater! _Ahhhhhhh! _I squealed in my head in excitement. _Oh I can't wait to get that! Plus the skirt isn't super short either, so I can still run!_ I looked longingly at the girl while I made my way up to the dining service.

"I take it you might want that uniform?" Soga cut me out of my fantasizing.

"Huh!?" Blushing out of how oblivious I was. "Hehe, really? How could you tell?" We both chuckled to ourselves as I pointed out the obvious. Then we got our food, ate at one of the white marble tables, and made our way back to class, not running into the Hitachiin twins once, might I add.

As we made our way back into the classroom Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were all sitting in there. None of them looking too pleased about whatever had gone on during their lunch period.

"Jeez Soga, get your own toy," Hikaru said blatantly to Soga, who was caught off guard, once again, by the twin's outlandish words.

"I was just showing her the cafeteria," he retorted in his defense, taking a taller stance to look more assertive.

"She has eyes of her own. She can see it herself," Kaoru responded quickly. Knowing he wasn't much of a match for the twins, Soga let out a sigh and sat back down at his desk.

Following suit, I sat down at my own desk as well. "For what it's worth, I really did appreciate it," I said quietly to Soga who looked at me with a reassuring smile, his gray eyes looking a little weary.

"Don't socialize with the enemy," Kaoru spoke as he poked the pencil into my back once more, causing me to flinch, but I muffled my squeak this time. Even still, the twins chuckled at my torture. I couldn't even imagine what was in store for me tonight.

Later, rather than sooner, class had ended, but honestly, it would have been fantastic if it had ended sooner. I breathed a sigh of relief when that last class bell rang. The twin's consistent pencil poking torture was more than I had bargained for. Looking around at my newfound friend group, I could tell it had been a rather rough day for them as well. Everyone looked a tad bit emotionally exhausted, and I was no exception. Soga and I were pretty worn out from the twin's bullying. The creases under his gray eyes made him look restless as he also exhaled a long awaited sigh. It didn't take him long to pack his bag and trudge his way to the door. Looking back, he gave me a small smile and waved before exiting. _Poor Soga. Honestly, he tries so hard._ Haruhi didn't look much better either. Whatever quarreling match he had had with the twins earlier that lunch period had taken its toll on him, and the twins didn't look much better.

Getting up in a simultaneous manner, the twins grabbed their bags and made their way to the classroom door. "See you in the club room, Haruhi," they spoke over their shoulders. Their faces displayed dull expressions, most likely due to their boredom.

With a sigh, Haruhi replied, "Yeah, see ya." He continued to pack his school bag with an exhausted expression. I probably couldn't even imagine the torture the twins had put him through last lunch period.

Glancing over at Haruhi, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Is everything ok Haruhi?" My face was full of concern. I was also one who could understand the exhausted feeling of dealing with the Hitachiin twins all day.

"Huh?" Haruhi snapped out of his thoughts to hear what I had asked. "Oh, well," he also let out a long sigh, "it's nothing really. We just had an argument last lunch period." He scrunched his nose in aggravation. "I mean honestly," he huffed out another sigh, "why would they sell my mechanical pencil?" It seemed he was only halfheartedly talking to me.

"Excuse me?" I peeped, while I cocked my head to the side in confusion. _Someone stole his pencil and then sold it?_ I was just as confused as Haruhi was apparently. _Well, I guess if it was Haruhi's pencil it wouldn't surprise me if someone bought it, but who sold it? He did say 'they'. _I was finding this to be particularly compelling. _Was it the twins?_

"Sorry!" Haruhi gave me a sheepish look, his russet brown eyes looking apologetic. "The club I'm a part of allegedly likes to steal my stuff and sell it for money. And apparently they don't see anything wrong with selling my alleged items either." He clenched his bag harder as he got more enraged. "They didn't even ask me," he grumbled out. Yet, even though Haruhi did look quite angry, he was still super adorable.

_It's like it doesn't even matter if he does get upset because he can never look anything less adorable. _I silently squealed in my head. Finding a guy that never looked intimidating in an aggressive way was something I always admired. _No matter what Haruhi does, he always looks so cute._ I couldn't help but let off a slight giggle to Haruhi's expression. He tilted his head at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once again. "I'm sure what I'm saying isn't making much sense." He proceeded to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had blabbed out his dilemma to me. Nevertheless, I was still appreciative he was comfortable enough to confide his problem in me, even if it might have been subconsciously or by accident.

"No, no, no," I waved my hands in front of me to show that I wasn't offended, "I would be upset too if somebody took something of mine and then sold it for a profit." I gave an apologetic smile while trying to hide a slight blush, my violet eyes staring into his russet ones.

Haruhi's eyes widened at what I said. "Thank you!" He grabbed my left hand with both of his, squeezing it lightly. "Finally, someone with some common sense!" His once scowling face was elated with happiness. His eyes literally shimmering with joy. My face, on the other hand, was quickly changing to darker shades of red as the time went on. Even still, I didn't retract my hand back from him like I normally would have done with pretty much any other man. Not even noticing my expression, he continued, "I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends."

If my face could have gone any redder, it would have. "I think we will too." I gave a big smile and giggled again to let some form of emotion come out to relieve my red face. My smile was completely genuine though, because if anything, I wanted nothing more for what Haruhi said to be true.

"Alrighty then!" Haruhi let go of my hand and continued to smile. "I got to go to my club, but you have a great day Hinata. See you tomorrow!" Haruhi waved to me before heading out the classroom door.

"You as well!" I managed to call out before he left. There I stood, in utter bewilderment of the situation. This horribly exhausting day had turned into something out of a fairy tale. I blushed as I replayed what Haruhi had said over in my head. _This is by far one of the best days of my life! _I pulled my hands up against my chest and squeezed my eyes closed in excitement. _Maybe this school year won't be so bad!? The twins might be a handful, but I have Haruhi one my side! Oh, and Soga!_ I opened my eyes and let out a slight chuckle at my lack luster fashion of including Soga.

After I left the classroom, I went the same way I did at the end of every school day. Trying to think of a different subject, other than Haruhi, to bring my facial expression back to normal, I thought back to that one girl's school uniform. _Oh, I wonder where I can get one of those. _I stopped walking and pondered. _Maybe if I go to the main office they can supply me with that uniform? _I quickly pivoted and returned back to the main building. Walking into the main office building, I noticed a girl at the front desk.

"Hello," she greeted me pleasantly, "Is there something I can help you with?" Her smile never faded.

"Yes, I was wondering about the alternative school uniforms for girls," I inquired. "I was wondering if I could order a uniform that had the yellow knit sweater and black skirt that was knee length?" I gave her a vague description, hoping she knew what I was talking about.

She pondered for a second. "Of course," she continued to smile, "Would you mind telling me what sizes of each you would like?"

I slightly blushed at the thought of having to tell someone my size, "Can I have a medium size sweater and a small size skirt?"

"Of course." She turned away from me and proceeded to type into her computer. "Oh!" She spoke with excitement. "Luckily for you, we have both of those sizes in the back." Sliding off her chair she spoke kindly, "If you could just give me one moment to get them for you."

"Certainly." I watched as she walked through the back doors and then came back with the clothes that were on a hanger encased by a plastic protected covering.

"Here you are Miss." She handed them to me with a warm expression. "Would you like me to charge that to your student account, or would you like to pay now?"

"If you could charge it to my student account that would be nice. My name is Hinata Hyuuga," I placed the clothes on the counter and fished through my bag for my ID. After finding it, I gave it to her. She proceeded to scan the ID, gave it back to me, and thanked me for my company. After which I proceeded to make my way out the building to my ride that was probably waiting.

_I hope he hasn't been waiting long. _I started to speed walk to front entrance. _I know he's just going to say 'There is really no need to rush here Miss Hyuuga. Take all the time you need.' But I still feel bad! _Arriving to the car at a slight jog, Winston, the driver, opened the car door for me.

"There is really no need to rush here Miss Hyuuga. Take all the time you need." _I swear, I must be a mind reader. _He smiled at me which made the crows feet around his eyes and the wrinkles around his mouth far more noticeable. His white combed hair was slightly visible from under his driver's cap, and his eyes brows matched the color of his white hair. Even though he was old, Winston was still cute. In fact, I always thought all old people have some sort of adorableness to them. _I wonder what age you have to hit when that adorableness starts to kick in._

"Thank you very much," I said before bowing down into the car. Closing the door behind me, Winston made his way to the driver's seat and started the engine. As the car made its way out of the courtyard, I watched the school become smaller. To think I would be here tomorrow, and Haruhi and I would already be 'really good friends'!

"Miss Hyuuga," Winston inquired of me as I daydreamed looking out the window.

"Yes Winston?" I turned my attention to his light blue eyes in the rear view mirror.

"The household got a call earlier today that you would be leaving us around eight p.m. to visit the neighbor's house. They said something about 'meeting in the trees wouldn't be necessary'?" He sounded rather pleased with the news. "I just wanted to make sure that this was true?"

My previous expression of blissful joy had been taken over with the painstaking reality that I had to see the Hitachiin twins tonight. _They even called my house so Asami couldn't get me out of it!? _I looked down my lap, my bangs covering my face to hide my expression of horror. _It's going to be okay. It's just a few hours at their house. It's not like I can stay too long because I get there at eight. I can do this. _I took in a deep breath, trying to encourage myself. Looking up at Winston with a small smile I said, "Yes. This is true."

"That's nice. It will be good for you to get some fresh air," he glanced back up at the rear view mirror and then back at the road.

_I highly doubt I will be getting any fresh air. I'm pretty sure I'll be in a dungeon with all the other neighbors that lived in that house before me…_ I shuddered at the thought because it honestly wouldn't surprise me if they did have a dungeon in that house_. Don't all evil villains have dungeons in their lairs? _

The time was quickly approaching. It was seven-thirty, and I wasn't ready to die yet. I slunk in the comfortable dark purple chair that was in the library, a pout clearly situated on my face_. I know there is no getting out this, but it would be really nice if I were to get some foreign disease and not be able to go._ I looked up at the arched ceiling of the library and groaned aloud. _Come on library sky, rain down your diseases upon me!_

"Miss Hyuuga," Asami said with a concerned expression, "you know you don't have to go if you really don't want to?" She had snuck up on me, coming out from behind one of the bookcases.

"I have to be polite and greet out neighbors, Asami." I tried to make it sound as if this was something that I had to do, and that I had chosen this.

"I do realize that, but don't you think it's strange that they called and said you were coming over?" She scanned me for a response. "Normally people come over and greet the new neighbors, not set an appointment for the new neighbors to meet them at their own estate." Her expression became even more concerned. "Something just doesn't seem right."

_That's because this isn't right. This is no friendly neighbor-to-neighbor greeting. This is a death sentence!_ A pout had made its way back on to my face. _This is very sketch… I'm going to come back from their house a whole new person. I'm just gonna walk back into my home and be like '….I've…. I've seen things…..', and I will never be the same. _I continued the rant inside my mind, my thoughts not helping me at all.

Noticing my silence Asami mentioned, "Well, it's seven forty-five. If you want to be on time it would be best to leave before the fifty." She walked to the spot in front of the chair and outstretched her arm to me. "The car is all ready to go." Grabbing her outstretched hand, she pulled me up. Walking out the library doors and to the garage I gulped in fear. Looking myself over, I wore a stripped black and white long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and navy blue Toms. I hoped my attire would be fitting enough for them. _Here we go._

"DING DONG!" My finger retracted from the Hitachiin's golden doorbell. My heart rate was off the charts, and my palms were already sweating. I could feel the vibration of the doorbell's tune running through my body as I stood alone at their door step. I was almost positive I was having an adrenaline rush. _Don't answer the door. Don't answer the door. Don't answer the door. Don't answer the door. Don't answer the door. Don't answer the door. Don't answer the d-_

The mahogany double doors burst open to show a pair of heinous looking twins, "Well, well, well I didn't know we were having company today?" the one on my left said leaning against the door.

"I concur," the one on the right added who was leaning on the other door. "I think I would remember if we made those plans." Their lips both curling into wretched smiles, yet they still managed to look attractive somehow.

_ Dear god, why did I actually show up? _I mentally scolded myself for not thinking of some kind of escape plan. "So there's been a change of p-plans?" I asked in hopes of this possibly being one big charade, and that I would actually get to go back to the sweet solitude of safety.

"Oh wait, we remember now!" They each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me into the enormous house. Glancing back at the outside world, which I might never see again, in the faint distance I saw Asami sitting in the passenger's seat of the car looking rather confused as the twins waved at them with innocent smiles before closing those mahogany doors. _They are really good actors… That's going to bite me later, I just know it._

Glancing around their home I noticed it felt a lot homier than mine. Maybe that was because they had lived here longer so the house had that feel, or maybe it was due to the fact that my home wasn't fully unpacked yet? Either way, it glowed somehow. "You like the place?"

I spun around to see the twins leaning over me and eyeing me carefully, "I do. It's v-very inviting," I said politely.

"It is pretty nice," they both said in unison and did a one eighty glance of the place. It was no surprise that they were so conceded. "To the living room."

"W-what?" Ignoring my question they linked arms with me and basically dragged me to their living room. It was a huge room with marble floors and tan walls. The room centered around the furniture that was placed in a square shape and was complemented by various side tables, lamps, statues, and paintings. Not only that, but a massive crystal chandelier hung above the empty square space that was shaped by the furniture.

Dragging me up to one of the couches, the twins plopped me on it and sat on the couch across from me. Letting out a small squeak after being plopped on the coach, I sat rather formally: feet together, back straight, and hand crossed over my lap. The twins, on the other hand, sat in a lounging position on their couch. "So Indigo," the one on the right said.

"what brings you to our humble home?" the other finished.

I stared at them, completely overwhelmed, "I honestly have n-no idea." I clenched my hands together, trying to play along with their game.

"Why are you stuttering?" the one on the right asked with a contorted expression.

"I'm not r-really sure." I looked away, trying to avoid their gaze. "It m-might be because I'm nervous." I clenched my hands even harder.

"Why are you nervous?" the one on the left asked this time.

_Why do you keep asking so many questions!? _I was blowing up inside my mind. _And what do you mean, 'Why are you nervous?'? Oh yeah know, I'm just constantly paranoid of being attacked by bears. NO! It's you two that makes me nervous! _"I don't k-know." I couldn't tell the twins it was them that were making me nervous. That could be considered rude, and what if they used it against me!?

"Are you sure you don't know?" the one on the right perked.

"Not a c-clue," I said with a small smile, meeting their cat like gaze for only a second.

"Do you know why she's so nervous Kaoru?" The one on the right was now Hikaru.

"I think we both know why she's nervous Hikaru," Kaoru stated.

"And to think you would come into our own home and be so rude as to not tell us why you are nervous," Hikaru leaned in with a smirk on his face.

Kaoru decided to join in on the roast and added, "Really Indigo? It's almost as if you don't even want to be here." His smirk now matching his brothers.

And it was at that exact moment that I snapped. Quickly standing up while clenching my fist, squeezing my eyes shut, and ducking my head down low I yelled, "I don't want to be here! You guys are just bullies! I only came here because I was trying to be polite, but you two have obviously no intention of being that!" My eyes whipped open and my hands smacked over my mouth. _What did I just do?_ I could feel the fear and humiliation seeping in through every pore on my body. _I need to get out of here._ "Excuse me," I peeped out before ducking my head down low and making my way for the door. I didn't even bother to look at the twins. I had no desire to see the contorted faces they were probably making at me. It was when I got to the hallway, which was out of their sight, that I started to book it, but it wasn't after two turns down the hallways that I realized I was lost.

"Not here. Not now." I stood in the oversized hallway twiddling my fingers in nervousness. _Which way did I walk to their living room?_ I pondered quickly before remember they dragged me there. It was right after that thought that I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking behind me, I noticed that no one was there, but it wouldn't be long before someone was. Choosing the flight response, I sprinted down the hallway and took two more right turns before coming to a dead end. _I knew I was going to die here today… _My pessimistic thoughts were coming back again, but I was cut short when I heard the footsteps again. Panicking, I opened door to my right and ran in, closing the door after me. Quickly scanning the room for a place to hide I noticed it was a guest bedroom. _Ok, I can hide in the closet, or under the bed, or even behind that plant. Wait…. What am I doing?! I can't just hide in someone else's house! I need to get the heck out of here! _Looking to my left I saw a widow. _Sweet baby Jesus that is my escape! _Lunging over to the window, I whipped it open. Placing both hands at the base of the window, I started to lift myself out before two pairs of hands grabbed my waist.

"What are you doing!?" Both the twins exclaimed as they tightened their grip on my waist and started to pull away from the window.

"Exactly what it looks like!" I piped while pulling myself out of the window with as much force as they were pulling in. We stayed like that for about two minutes. Neither side giving way. "We are on the first story," I grunted as I continued to try and pull myself out the window. "Just let me go."

"Yeah, I don't think you realize the situation at hand," one of the twins strained.

"You're attempting to leave our house via window after yelling at us," the other finished.

"This isn't my fault!" I don't think I'd ever lost my cool like this before. Maybe this was the fight or flight adrenaline talking. "You were the ones that were being rude!" Gripping the base of the window as hard as I could, I flexed every muscle in my arms and abs that I could and started to make a little leeway out of the window.

"Ok, ok we both agree that we were rude, and we are sorry," they stated simultaneously while clinging on to me for dear life. "But of all places to exit, the window? Really?" The two boys grunted with a chuckle before using one of each of their arms to swoop under my torso, grab my shoulders, and force be back into the house. With a thud, we all landed on cherry wood floor of the guest room.

Clutching my head and groaning aloud, I lifted myself up to a sitting position as I opened my eyes. There I was, in all my adrenaline rushed glory, sitting in between the Hitachiin twins, who were also picking themselves up and groaning. Normally, on any other day, I would have flipped my crackers and started panicking, but today was different. I was just too exhausted. Not only did my torso almost get torn in half, but I had just mentally exploded all over my neighbor's living room. _Today went from a bad day, to an amazing day, to an "I just want to curl up in a ball and die" day._ Sitting pretzel style on the floor, I dropped my head into my hands and continued my groaning.

Hearing my groaning the twins responded with, "We know how you feel Indigo." They croaked in response.

Now if I had ever produced a "wtf" look in my life, today was that day, and pulling my head off of my hands, I gave them both that look.

In bewilderment, the twins both looked at me in surprise. The shy little Indigo they had once picked upon so harshly was just not having it right now. And with that, they couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah know Indigo," one twin hummed, "we thought you were going to start to bore us after a while."

"But now that we've seen what you're really capable of," the other purred, "I think you may even be at par with Haruhi." They both gave off two goofy but cute smiles, almost likes Naruto's, and hugged me from both sides.

_I give up. I can't beat these two. Not now, and probably not ever. _I let out the sigh of defeat and lifted my head up to see the twin's faces less than three inches from mine on each side. Not even in my exhausted state could I not blush at this. Realizing this, I attempted to duck my head, but the twins both had a hand placed on the bottom of my chin, stopping me.

"Indigo, you are just so bashful sometimes," they hugged me once again and squashed the sides of their faces with mine. "We know what you're thinking right now, Indigo." Their speech sounded a bit muffled due to the squashing of the faces.

"Why can't I have normal neighbors?" I answered in a tired tone. _Spoiler: It is 100% correct. _

"You make it sound as if you don't like your neighbors?" One of them grumbled with a fake sad tone, nuzzling his face even harder against mine.

"We like our neighbor," the other one added as he clung on even tighter. Both twins laughed in unison.

"We have a feeling that the three of us are going to be really good friends," they snickered simultaneously, their grins never leaving their faces.

_Funny how when those words are spoken to me by Haruhi, they mean the world, but when they are spoken to me by the Hitachiin twins, I know I'm going to be in a world of trouble. _Although I was happy that the Hitachiin twins were no longer acting as the reincarnations of the devil, I knew this year was not going to go by nearly as smoothly as I had once thought.

** Hope you liked it! I tried to make it longer so the story would reach 10,000 words, so if you're wondering why it's so long, there you have it! But please do review, and thank you to all that did review! Also, Tix , that was one of the best reviews I have ever gotten in a long time! XD Hahaha, thank you -ETNW**


End file.
